


Where are we?

by Nekofan18



Series: Part of the Batfam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Batverse - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: An introduction to Rafael and Reina Nekoman to the batman universe after a confusing battle with a villain. The meet the hero... in unconventional terms.





	Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael Nekoman and Reina Nekoman are fandomless original characters who in this series is changed up a slight bit to fit in the my hero academia universe. However in this story they are pushed into the DC universe with batman and have to deal with the realities that Gotham will throw them. So in other words, it's my ocs from the MHA universe and are forced in the DC batverse for this series.
> 
> Italicized dialogue means that they are speaking in Japanese!

Dark and gloomy were probably not enough to describe the area they were in. Rafael and Reina were just... confused over this dark and wet area. Forget about the fact that they woke up after being knocked out cold, they wanted to know where they were. The last thing that they recalled was a villain that looked similar to that portal guy... except things didn't go in from one and out the other? They just remember things disappearing when they went inside. They got overwhelmed and.... darkness.

" _If we ever find that fucker, I swear I am going to rip his arms off._ " Rafael said softly as he sighed, sliding down against the wall as he started to remove his mask to breath easier. His costume was basic, just using pads on joints to keep them from scraping or getting hurt. His mask played as a gas mask as well, protecting him against toxins that villains may throw at him. A black costume with a red moon on the middle of his chest. 

_"You know that's not very heroic."_ Reina responded as she removed her red eye mask as her ears fall flat on her head. Her costume being very similar to Rafael's when it comes to padding, but very different in color and flexibility. Her costume being composed of mostly purple with red gloves and boots. A red circle on the middle of her chest upon her breasts with the head of a cat on it. 

_"Well its rage on my part, but genuine rage nonetheless._ " Scoping their surroundings only drew in more confusion. A newspaper on the ground showed that the primary language of this city is English, so it was either the United States, England, or any other western country. Whatever the case, they weren't in Japan. Reina came to that same conclusion as well, noticing how dull everything was. However she felt as if this wasn't even the same world. Aliens? Were they thrown to a separate planet? If so they have found another one that supported life! What a discovery!

" _Maybe we should go ask people around._ " Rafael said.

" _Dressed in this? You're out of your mind._ " Reina responded with disbelief.

_"How the hell are we suppose to know where we are then?"_

_"How do you know that being dressed like this isn't punishable by death?"_

_"Reina grow the fuck up. You should know it is important to ask questions dammit."_

_"It really is I know but this isn't something conventional you fuck! We were in a forest at first chasing down these little shits who think they are above the law and we end up in an alleyway out of no where?! Let alone, it doesn't seem like they know our language!"_

Well they weren't speaking English for sure. It sounded like Japanese to the Batman. But seeing how these two fight isn't a nice sight nonetheless. But their outfits seemed to be strange so he wishes to observe them until they do something worth taking note of.

_"Yea but maybe they can direct us to someone or maybe even something that knows the language we speak?!"_ Rafael exclaimed clearly frustrated with Reina. It was unusual since Reina was always the talkative type, always one to ask questions, always one to know for sure. 

"You realize I can speak English too!" Reina yelled, this time in English. Batman took that in mind, seeing how one knows how to speak it.

" _Then you of all people should be the one asking!_ " Rafael replied angrily as he balled his fists.

_"I'm not getting shanked over a dumb question like that! You go get shanked!" "OH FUCK YOU!"_ Rafael raised his fist to punch Reina, but Reina was ready to retaliate. Rafael already knew that Reina would win against him, so he didn't follow through as he sighed.

The silence after the scream from Rafael was broken when Reina's ears twitched when she heard the flapping of a cape. She looked up to see a dark figure coming down to Rafael, so to protect her brother, she kicks him out the way and pushes herself back as the dark figure landed in between them. Rafael was ready to call out his sister on the kick until he picked himself up and saw the figure. Both ready to fight as the figure stood up. A bat? A man dressed as a bat! Is this a hero? Maybe someone they can turn to for help. Both sigh as they lower their guard... which was a mistake at first for Rafael.

A sudden kick to the face sending him back only to pick his guard back up and block the next punch to his gut and ram his shoulder to the bat's chest. Reina came in and kicked the back of his knee to get him to kneel, Rafael holding on to the bat's arm. His quirk was ghoul, making him up to nine times stronger than a human so holding him there wasn't a struggle. Reina proceeded to kick the bat's face, only to be stopped and swept of her feet, landing hard on her back on the wet pavement. Rafael felt a strong current run through his body as he let go of the bat, noticing the taser that he used. 

Reina picked herself up, jumped on the wall and back to the bat, kicking his head successfully. After landing on her feet she tried to kick him once more only to be caught and thrown against the wall. Rafael swiped with his arms to land a hit on the dark bat but each swipe failing to hit him, only receiving blows after blows himself on his body. He had to stop as he backed off and held his now bruised chest... waiting for them to heal within seconds and brought his guard back up. Reina ran to his side this time, looking at the figure. 

"Will you stop please!" Reina pleaded in English. The bat slowly lowered his guard, as the Nekoman siblings did the same. Reina slid down the wall as she held her left ribcage, feeling a massive pain there. "that throw really hurt you know."

"You two started fighting. I came to break it up."

"He is my brother." Reina said as she faintly pointed to Rafael. 

"and... who are you?" Rafael attempted using his English... which wasn't any good whatsoever compared to Reina's fluency in the language. 

"I am Batman. Who are you two?"

"Ah using codenames. Well I am Force Queen." Reina replied as she took deep breaths, pushing on her individual ribs to see if she felt a huge amount of pain, to check for broken ribs. 

"Red... Night..." Rafael struggled but got the words out.

"I'm not fluent in Japanese, but I think that you two are lost... is that so?"

"We.. are... Very lost." Rafael said. he didn't speak it well, but definitely understood it when it was spoken.

"We don't know where we are. We are from Japan and were in a forest fighting villains but the next thing we know we woke up in an alley in what I assume is the United States but I don't know for certain." Reina explained as she sighed in relief when she realized she was okay.

Batman looked at them in confusion. From Japan... yet they woke up here in Gotham? They must've been drugged. Well they don't seem to pose a threat at all. "Come with me."

"What?" 

"I'll get you back home, I just wanna know who you guys are. It seems that you guys are rather confused in this current state. I'll get you some food and water at the Batcave and we can determine what to do next from there."

"The bat cave? Look I can tell you are going for the batman look but maybe you're going too far?"

"do you want to get back home or not?

"Okay fine..."

Well that totally wasn't sketchy, but they honestly had no choice. They looked like a hero, but they were cautious about this. the walked out of the alleyway to see a long black car stop in front of them. Impressive to say the least, and saw their seats. They jumped in and sat down, seeing the Batman jump into his seat and drive on. But they suddenly felt sleepy. Why... no... they don't want to... they need to stay awake in case.... not... _again_...


End file.
